


Ivories

by snowpuffle



Series: You're Not Just A Blood Bag [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Black Parade Era Gerard, Blood and Gore, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Gerard is basically a Power Bottom in this, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Painplay, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Sub Frank Iero, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: Frank’s in control, for a change.





	Ivories

“Don’t don’t don’t don’t - _ah,_ don’t stop.”

 

Frank kept himself behind Gerard, who was slumped between his legs and lolling his head against Frank’s stomach.

 

The pale skin of Gerard’s thighs was an angry red, streaked from his hip to knee with bleeding, swollen welts. His back arched up off the mattress as his elbows held him up, and Frank watched in wonder as perspiration flowed over his bare chest and ran along his sternum, beading down his body towards his navel.

 

“Is this okay?” Frank asked. The slow drag of his fingernails across Gerard’s flesh made his stomach churn, but he knew the other would heal by the morning.

 

Gerard’s eyes were closed, but he tilted his head up towards Frank’s voice. The ends of his white hair clung to his brow, so Frank used his palm to gently wipe them away and rested his hands on either side of his face. Gerard nodded, and the sweat from his hair soaked Frank’s shirt as he tried to nuzzle his head back further into him.

 

Frank leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gerard’s forehead. After tucking his head against his shoulder so he could reach the other’s thighs again, he started at his knees, curling his fingertips underneath the already healing wound, before slowly pulling his arms back towards him and ripping up the thin layer of tissue that had tried to protect its host from damage.

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered against Gerard’s temple. Ragged breaths poured from Gerard’s mouth, each noise making Frank’s stomach clench.

 

“Frankie, you’re doing fine,” Frank smiled at Gerard’s whimper when he dug his nails in further, “Keep, just keep going.”

 

Frank stopped his hands at Gerard’s hips, flexing his fingers and squeezing, causing Gerard to mewl and squirm against him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head against Gerard’s. His chin rested on his neck, and Frank could feel Gerard’s wild heartbeat jumping through his skin. Rubbing his nose against the pulsing vein there, Frank began to wonder how Gerard felt when he fed. Gerard was right there beneath him, pliant and yielding, and Frank licked his lips before scraping his teeth along Gerard’s neck. It was nothing too harsh, not even breaking the skin, but Gerard gasped nonetheless before shooting a hand up to hold Frank’s head in place.

 

“Do that again,” he choked, _“harder.”_


End file.
